I Have Been Trained
by Onlyjustawriter
Summary: Cato/Glimmer. They fell in love when they first saw each other in the tribute training center. They got in trouble and fell in deeper love in the arena. Clove got jealous of them. How did they handle her? They had to do something...
1. Dark in a cold December

Clove hit my upper shoulder with her sharp, long knife. A stab wound was a pon my shoulder and my red blood dripped quickly. My hand moved quickly under her body, and I stabbed her in the back with my spear. It didn't kill her, unfortunately. She was on top of me, making me weaker. No one made me weak except Clove. I pushed her off of me, and she fell back wards. Before I could get up and re-group myself, she already had her knife above my heart, and threatened to kill me. I forgot to mention, my name is Cato Harris. I'm from District 2.

Exactly 12 days earlier.

My heart was pumping fast, full of adrenaline as I slashed the heads of the stupid dummies in the training room. I practiced on this all day, but I really wanted to practice on real, weak people. Like district 12, homeless, useless, trash. I decapitated all the practice tributes and I turned around. I saw this beautiful, blonde eying me from the corner of the training center as she swiftly cut off the arms of two practices. She gave me an adorable wink and a smile and in return, I gave her my infamous smirk. I knew she melted on the inside, considering the way her eyes softened. She made an amazing model strut towards me, walking with a knife in her right hand.

"Hey. My name is Glimmer." She said, in a whispered tone.

"Cato. I guess we will be working together huh? Being career tributes. Your from one? Right?" I asked her, trying to control myself, and act cool

"Yeah. I have to go back to practice with my district partner now. But come down to my floor later. We can sneak out and go to the Capitol for the night There is this amazing club. Only the careers are going." She invited me.

Glimmer made the first move, which I'm not surprised. If things with this babe didn't go well, after I win these games, I will already have a line up of girl back home. I was always good with girls, but I also knew how to treat them right, like a lady.

Midnight~~~

I slipped out my room and across the hall was Clove. She was ready for a night out in the town, too. We nodded at each other and walked to the elevator. Clove tipped toed because she was wearing high heels.

I never really looked at Clove in a dating way. She was already dressed in sweatpants, ready to fight. I have never seen her dress like a girly girl.

We went down to our tribute center lobby, and Glimmer was standing there waiting for us, with Marvel. Glimmer looked just like her name, glittery, shiny, stunning, and beautiful. She wore a knee length, red dress and she had a gold clutch, with black high heels. Her blonde, long hair was in perfect, beach curls that bounced gently when she walked.

"Okay. We are all going to go to Club Caspia." She said. Her voice was soothing, and just made you feel calm, and at home.

Us four were walking down the beautifully lighted steets and then we reached the club. Inside, the club was dark, with flashing lights and music pounding.

"Cato! Come dance with me!" She had to yell. Of course I was not going to put That offer down.

We danced for alot of songs and I looked over at my district partner, Clove. She looked at me, filled with anger, with her arms cross. She was trying to whisper with Marvel, and I saw her doing stabbing motions while he laughed. They must have been talking about some strategies .

Someone with a camera saw us four and took pictures. They said it would show up in the latest magazine. We knew that wouldn't be good. We all fled the club and covered our faces, like the Capitol celebrities do. I was holding Glimmer's hand as we walked out, pushing camera men out of the way.

Next morning.

"CATO HARRIS AND CLOVE CASTLO COME OUT HERE NOW!" Enobaria screamed.

Clove and I smiled at each other, knowing what was about to happen. He walked into the living room and Glimmer and Marvel were there. Along with their mentors, Cashmere and Gloss. Then my mentors, Brutus and Enobaria were waiting on us too. Glimmer looked guilty, and her sleepwear was adorable. Cute, pink shorts and a red tank top. Clove and I sat on the couch next to our career members. Brutus held up a magazine with a picture of me and Glimmer holding hands.

"Okay. Tell us what happened, and you are not going to be in trouble." Cashmere said, trying to stay calm.

"Well, we all went to club Caspia." Clove answered.

"Well, we know that. What is this picture?" Gloss asked.

"Thats Cato and I holding hands." Said Glimmer, in her cute, adorable, pout voice. She gave me the 'I'm sorry face.'

"Well, there is a good, and a bad to this. The bad part is, tributes might start sneaking out, and running away from the games. But, the Capitol loves the whole, Glimmer and Cato love story thing going on." Brutus claimed.

"We dont have anyth- " Gimmer started. Crap. I really liked her.

"Cut the crap. Everyone has known since you guys eyed each other at the tribute parade!" Enobaria continued. "Keep up the cuteness, just dont sneak out." The mentors left the floor to get lunch, while us career tributes stayed on the district 2 floor, laughing.

Clove did not look that happy about what Enobaria said. She tried to act like she was having fun, but you could tell, she was mad. Days went on in training, nothing important.

7 days later.

I woke up in my king sized bed, remembering that today was the day I was about to start a journey of killing. The Hunger Games.

I took a brisk shower, and put on my special made uniform for tributes. We all wore the same thing, so there wasn't an advantage.

Clove and I walked out the floor together going to the hover craft.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She just looked at me, arms crossed. This wouldn't be good. Se would probably kill me. Literally.

We got on the hovercraft and we were the last tributes to arrive. They pricked our arm to put a tracker in, to tell if we were dead or not, and to see where we were... I was ready. But worried about Glimmer.

30 minutes later.

5 ... I looked at Glimmer. Then Clove, then Marvel.

4. ... I looked at the ground and saw the mines, yet to be disactivated.

3... I looked at the Girl on Fire, and she was looking at Loverboy.

2... My mind went blank.

1... I looked at the Cornucopia.

Everybody took off running to the center of the arena. I was the fastest runner, and I grabbed a sword. I watched my back at all times, taking away others lives. A little 12 year old boy from 4 took things from my cornucopia, and I decapitated him.

More than half of the tributes were gone, and the bloodbath was over. Glimmer, Clove, Marvel and I started making a camp in the large cornucopia. Glimmer grabbed a sleeping bag and placed it towards the back. I went and put mine next to hers. When she saw me make this action, she smiled at me.

We stayed around our camp mostly, we promised to have shifts, 2 people out side the cornucopia, and 2 inside.

Later ~~

The moonlight was out, and Marvel managed to find 2 logs, and some wood. We created a bonfire, and sat on the logs. Glimmer and I sat next to each other on on log, and Clove and Marvel on the other. Clove's face grew angry seeing Glimmer and I hanging out with each other. Marvel was cooking our food, several fish. Glimmer was getting cold, and she snuggled up to my big, buff arm, and kissed my cheek.

"Get a room you two." Clove snickered.

"Jealous much?" Glimmer said.

Clove walked away, and she took one of her knives out, and threw it at Glimmer. I blocked her and it hit my shoulder.

"CLOVE! GO IN THE TENT NOW!" I commanded.

We both went inside the tent and started to talk alot.

"Whats your problem?!" I asked.

"Sparkles!" Clove pointed outside the tent.

"Are you jealous?" I smirked at her.

"Kind of. Sure, I guess." She pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I love Glimmer." I said.

"Well, too bad, one of you are going to have to die and I will kill her, when you least expect. It might be tomorrow, maybe monday, maybe at the end, in the career bloodbath." She crossed her arms.

I could hear little, tiny sobs outside the tent. I peered out and saw Glimmer crying, sitting next to Marvel. I had to shut Clove up, so I could hear their conversation.

"I love him alot, and we arent really 'dating', but Clove hates me. I'm scared she might kill me or something." She cried on Marvel's shoulder.

"Well, you guys aren't dating, so you can just forget about him, if you want. If you love him alot, you're going to have to deal with Clove. I don't like her either. I guess I might have to talk to Cato about it. I have seen how she looks at you when you flirt with Cato. It's obvious she likes him. I even talk to Cato and she looks mad." Marvel said.

My closest friends in my pack feel left out, because Clove is trying to threaten them. I felt bad for Glimmer. She loved me, and I loved her, but she felt like Clove was getting in the way.

I walked out, away from Clove into the gleaming moonlight. Marvel and Glimmer both looked at me. I sat next to Glimmer and rubbed her back, gently. Glimmer was like a little flower. We both walked into the cornucopia, and because Glimmer was crying, she felt asleep easily in my arms. I lifted my head and looked out, Clove whispered to me, "She's dead". And did the cut throat motion and pointed to her.

Next morning~~

Us careers made a nice breakfast of soup.

"Maybe we should hunt today." Pitched Clove. "The girls can stay, and then men can hunt."

"Sounds great!" Glimmer looked up at me.

"Hahaha. Not going to happen Clove. Sorry." I said, knowing what she was trying to do. Kill Glimmer. "How about this, Glim and I hunt."

"Ha" Clove scoffed. "Sparkles? Hunt? Like kill people? Sureee."

"Woah now Clove. She might be a beautiful, blonde, but she can kill. You are just jealous you haven't caught Cato's eye." Marvel laughed off, taking a sip of water.

Clove whipped a knife at Marvel, hitting the water bottle, and the water spilled out. Marvel's eyes widened and he got a little pot for the water to pour in. Clean water is valuable. The game makers can make the lake water poisonous whenever they want to.

I looked down at Glimmer. She stood up and walked to her backpack, filling it with weapons, food and water.

"Where you going, Sequins?" Clove saw her packing.

"I'm leaving." Glimmer mumbled

"No. Please." I said to Glimmer and held her face. Her blue eyes were watery and teary. She shook her head and put the bag on her back.I kissed her passionately before she left and I told her to hide in the cave northwest of the cornucopia. Marvel knew about this spot too. It was where we would hide when Clove tried to find us. Glimmer walked off, and Clove grew angry, seeing our kiss. He pulled her knife out and ran to me.

Clove hit my upper shoulder with her sharp, long knife. A stab would was a pon my shoulder and my red blood dripped quickly My hand moved quickly under her body, and I stabbed her in the back with my spear. It didn't kill her, unfortunately. She was on top of me, making me weaker. No one made me weak except Clove. I pushed her off of me, and she fell back wards. Before I could get up and re-group myself, she already had her knife above my heart, and threatened to kill me.

Glimmer turned around and saw this and she took a machete out and ran towards us. Marvel had a sword too. They ran for us and Glimmer whipped her machete, trying to decapitate Clove. Clove's head moved down during the whip, and tried to stab Glimmer. I got up, and pulled Clove away from Glimmer and Clove's head cracked on the ground. Glimmer got her machete, and swiped Clove's head off and Marvel stabbed her in the heart.

Glimmer's eyes grew wide and looked at Marvel and I. She was crying but her eyes looked hungry. Hungry to kill.

At night ~~~~

Glimmer slept next to me, actually no, slept on me. Her index and middle fingers were gripping my t-shirt. Her face looks gorgeous under the moonlight. Her long, voluminous, blonde hair and her smooth face under the light empowered her beauty and she looked amazing. I felt her heart beat, like the beating of drum. I could lay here forever with her, but I knew, one of us would die. This moment, right here, right now, made me understand the real meaning of living in the moment, and never having regrets.

Glimmer's head snapped up in the response of a noise, ruining her perfect pattern of sleep.

"Cato, did you hear that?" She whispered to me, so to even Marvel could hear.

"No, what was it babe?" I asked. I smiled at her in the thought of calling her 'babe'.

"It sounded like a person." She got up and grabbed her sword, and the knife she already had in her pocket. Since Clove died, we had an abundant amount of knives.

I got up with her, taking a machete. We tried not to wake up Marvel. He was a light sleeper.

Glimmer stepped out of the cornucopia and looked around, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. She looked back and saw The Girl On Fire trying to steal a bag of food. She picked up a bow and arrow and shot her. Swiftly, quietly, effortless, and perfect. She shot her in one quick motion. Fire Girl didn't scream, because it hit her in the back, going through her heart. Glimmer could put up a fight. She could at least make it to the final 3. I don't understand why she only scored a 7. She just killed the most valuable player in the games like it was something she did everyday. That was one more thing I admired about her, she was brave.

We both went back to sleep, and she fell back asleep on me fast. I just laid here, looking at this beautiful woman. Admiring her as I fell asleep.

Next morning -

Glimmer, Marvel and I sat around in a circle, eating little chunks of fish. We heard the cannons firing and then, that's the moment when we realized, we were the final three.

Before Marvel could get a weapon, I swiped my machete across his head. His cannon fired. I really didn't mean to. Marvel was one of my closest friends, I guess it was just instinct, protecting the one I love ; Glimmer.

There she was. It was just us left. She had a faint tear running down her face, thinking she was going to die.

"No. No. No. No" I walked towards her with my arms open.

She sobbed in my shoulder, right where Clove stabbed me. her arms had a strong grip on my back and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"How? How do we BOTH come out alive?" She whispered to me, shaking her head back and forth.

A little silver box made a beep noise as it came towards us while we held we other. It was for me. I reached out for the box and Glimmer backed away so I could have free hands to open it. There was a small note on the top reading :

"Cato, if you truly love her, die for her, or die with her. Hold her for as long as you can, listen to possibly may be the last words you hear her say. Everyone here in Capitol can see she loves you to death, considering the conversation she had with Marvel. Do you want to be victor, or do you want someone you love to live? ~ Enobaria and Brutus"

Inside were 10 little night-lock berries. I split them and gave 5 to Glimmer. She looked at me in shocked and nodded. We were about to commit to suicide together, until Seneca spoke.

"STOP! WE NOW LIKE TO ANNOUNCE OUR... 2 VICTORS OF THE 74th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

Glimmer smiled and looked up to me. Her face gleamed in the morning light, filled with joy, and perfection. I honestly can't wait for our future. For us. Maybe even children. She was my love. She was my new life.


	2. But I've got you to keep me warm

Glimmer and I woke up in our victors village in district 1. We both choose to move closer to her, because I hate my family. I had 2 older brothers. Cole and Aaron. They were jerks. They always picked on me, for being so 'weak', but before I moved out, I told them I won the Hunger Games with my beautiful girlfriend, Glimmer, from district one. Cole and Aaron knew who she was and all of a sudden, they tried to be nice to me. Then there was my dad. He never really had time for us. So I felt like I barely knew him. My mom always favorited Cole and Aaron, and she thought they could both win the games, like Cashmere and Gloss did. Then my little brother, he was my favorite. His name was James, and he loved when I read him stories, and slept with him. He called me "teddy" sometimes, because I was like a big teddybear compared to him.

James was the only one I stayed for. If James wasn't born, I would have ran away by now. But now I have my beloved girlfriend, that I lived with, away from my family.

Glimmer turned around in bed to look at me. She giggle at the thought of us living together, sleeping in the same bed, seeing each other everyday.

"Cato?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I replied, as I headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and floss.

"Do you ever have nightmares about the games? I mean, you killed more people than me." She sat back down and plopped back onto the bed, putting her back behind her head and looking up at the ceiling fan.

"No." I replied.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She looked t herself on the mirror, then looked at me while I brushed my teeth. Her once perfect face looked off and pale for a moment. She ran to the toilet to throw up. I dropped my tooth brush and I didn't care if the tooth paste got on the floor. I ran behind her to get her hair and I rubbed her back, just like how I didnt in the games.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Mhm. Just make breakfast." She commanded me.

Of course I would listen to her. I knew she was sick, so I made a light breakfast for her. I chopped up large blocks of watermelon, and slid them into a bowl. Then, for protein, I made her just one strip of bacon, turkey of course, and a glass of orange juice. She walked in the kitchen. And sat down at the counter, with her hands on her head. I turned around into the cabinet and grabbed some aspirin.

"No." She said as she saw me grab medicine. "I will be fine."

"Glimmer, sweetie, you are very sick, and I will take care of you." I rubbed her back again.

"Oh okay." She just said that, point blank, and she hugged me tightly.

I closed the tiny medicine cabinet and turned around again. She was unbraiding her hair and let it flow down, and she stood up, only to fall on the wood floor. I ran back over to her and grabbed her by the elbows to pull her up.

"Baby are you okay? You haven't seemed...- " i tried to find the right word. "Well." I finished.

She looked up at me with a pale, blank face. Still beautiful, but she was feeling horrible. I knew she felt like crap.

"Cato, I need to tell you something." She tried to choke down the words. " I killed Clove to protect you, but Clove is my cousin. We both used to live in district 1, but then her side of the family had to move to district 2 because they couldn't find a job. So the reason she was jealous was more than just a stranger thing. We have always had a big cousin rivalry. She always got mad because I always got what I wanted. I was like the rich cousin. Then my aunt, her mom, got laid off again. So then, Clove trained herself so hopefully she could win. I felt so in love with you that I think I broke my family." She sobbed with big tears rolling down her face.

I got my thumb and wiped off her tears and looked into she eyes. She shook her head and placed it in my chest. We stood there, holding each other in the kitchen for about 10 minutes.

Our phone next to the desk rang. Glimmer and I broke apart for a minute and we looked at the phone.

" My aunt." She said looking up at me about to cry again. She picked up the phone slowly. "Hello?" She said in a little girl voice.

"You are the worst niece anybody could ever have! You killed my daughter from someone who probably wont be in your life 2 months from now! Your little boyfriend, Cato, is a jerk and has no manners. For all I care, the Capitol could have paid you both to pretend you're in love! You deserve to die, Glimmer! Clove was a better fighter than you! Maybe if she just kept her mouth shut more, you would be dead! I always knew you were a selfish brat." Her aunt continued to yell at her. Glimmer looked at me, crying silently so her aunt couldn't hear.

"You know what? Glimmer isn't selfish! She is caring, amazing, beautiful, fantastic, nice, funny,cool, and fun. If you cant see that, then you dont deserve being so close to her. I am truly sorry about what happened with Clove because even you knew only one of them could come out, and Glimmer falling in love with me saved her life, and Clove mouthing off all the time got her killed." I yelled at her aunt, and slammed the phone down, breaking it. Glimmer looked at me with open eyes, nice and wide, with a bigger smile than a kid visiting the Capitol.

Glimmer was smiling, happy again that I stood up for her.

I looked down at her with a smirk and got on one knee. "Glimmer, will you marry me? Please?" I asked nicely, I knew what she would say, and I couldn't wait to start a life with her.

"YES!" She yelled at the tops of her highly pitched voice. She pranced around the kitchen with a large diamond ring on. She stopped in her tracks and thought.

"Lets run away." She said.

"What?"

"Remember Club Caspia?"

"Yeah..." I responded.

"Caspia is a country, north of Panem.

"There are no other countries in the world. Just Panem." I said.

"No. There is also Caspia. And in Caspia, everyone is free. No dictators."

"How do we get there?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"By car. But she should bring some friends, incase the peacekeepers find us."


	3. I am gonna pick up the pieces

A/N : hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter! I read this thing that said your more creative at night, so I have been pulling all nighters for you guys, so my stories aren't dull. My sleep patterns are all messed up and I have to go back to school this upcoming monday (Jan.7) , so my mom is making me go to bed at 3:30 am, instead of me pulling all nighters and sleeping during the day. So, its 3:30 and she is trying to get me to sleep, but I am also working on another story about Finnick and Annie as well, so thats my lame excuse for having a short chapter, and a long a/n. haha

Glimmer picked up the phone and called someone we knew.

"Hello? Yes. Hey! Listen, Cato and I are running away. Do you want to come? Yay! Okay. Okay. 30 minutes? My house. Okay. Bring your car, and fake Capitol ID. Hahah okay. See you soon!" She hung up the phone and ran up stairs. I followed her and watched her run frantic around our bedroom.

She ran to her closet, and got a duffel bag, and she was stuffing her pink, sparkly clothes in the bag. She looked up at me with a 'why aren't you packing?' face, and I took the hint. I packed my belongings as fast as Glimmer was incase there was a time limit. We were back to back in the closet, on opposite sides packing our clothes.

"Who was that?" I said expressionless. I had to make sure it wasn't someone I hated, like that stupid friend off Katniss, Gale. Glimmer met Gale, was Gale was district 12 slummy, slimy dirty and gross with no education, telling by conversations we have had in the past about the games. He sounds like he has no intellect.

"Huh?" She looked back at me. "Oh, Finnick and Annie are coming to Caspia. They knew about how the careers went to that club, and they didn't believe me." She turned back around, facing away from me.

I stood up with my bags and walked out of our bed room, and threw my bags over the railing of our carpet stairs. Right when they hit the ground the door rang. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"READY TO GO TO CASPIA?!" I yelled as I opened the door. Oh no, it wasn't Finnick or Annie, it was a peacekeeper.

The peacekeeper looked at me with an angered face and grabbed me by the arm. I attempted to put up a fight, but that peacekeeper was too strong. Too strong for me. The Brutal, Buff Cato Harris.


End file.
